U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,439,243 and 7,452,888 describe a series of quinoline derivatives useful for the treatment of CNS disorders, including Alzheimer's disease. U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,053 describe a series of quinoline derivatives useful for treatment of Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, stroke, ischemia, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury or osteoarthritis.